Of Gentlemen, Punks and Albinos
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: Gilbert's parents are abusive, everyone knows but no ones willing to do anything about it, so when a punk by the name of Arthur moves next door is anything going to change? GilbertxArthur
1. Moving In

**Chapter 1: Moving in…**

Gilbert found his self reluctantly carrying a box filled with his stuff down the corridor into the smaller room, he also found it all the too tempting to stick his foot out as Ludwig passed him causing his younger (yet taller) brother to trip up; with the stuff he was carrying coming crashing down. Gilbert glared at his younger brother and carried on walking down the hall, hearing his brother sigh and start gathering the dropped items up.

Gilbert came to the room he was moving his stuff too, his younger brothers room. After a long argument with his parents he and his brother were being forced to switch rooms (meaning Gilbert was getting a smaller room and Ludwig was getting a bigger one). After a few silent hours of moving things from one room to the other, every now and then Gilbert tripping Ludwig up for revenge they found their rooms completely switched around.

Gilbert sighed miserably he wasn't sure how he was going to fit everything in this small room, and he was still feeling rather spiteful and angry so he did what any other normal teenager would do, he dumped the contents of all his boxes onto the floor where he was planning to leave them and hope he could find whatever he needed when the time came. Grabbing come sellotape he roughly stuck some of his posters up across the walls not caring if they were tilted or not (it was better than the plain white walls any day). He threw all his clothes to the bottom of the wardrobe not looking if they were clean or not, because hey if your parents were giving you a smaller room that your younger brother was perfectly fine with but you weren't you were going to make them regret it right?

Just as Gilbert was going to tear down the curtains his brother had hung up (because really he didn't care if some saw him walk around his room naked, they could enjoy the view for all he cared) he heard a light knocking on his door. He sighed knowing it was his younger brother- the only one polite enough to knock that quietly and wait for him to say to come in (his Father would burst in, in the hopes of catching him trying to blow something up so he could yell at him while his Mother kept obnoxiously knocking in the hopes it would make him open the door faster).

Debating whether or not it would be fine to let his younger brother stay out there and pretend he hadn't heard (because he knew his brother wouldn't knock again after the first knock) he decided against it knowing his brother would just stand, or sit, outside his door until he let him in- he had always done that after making him angry. Calling to let his brother know he was welcome to enter if he so wished, he ripped the curtains and netting down and opened his window wide letting a cool autumn breeze flow through his room.

He heard the soft hesitant creek of the door swinging open and the careful steps of his brother entering. Gilbert refused to turn around at first hoping he wouldn't take his anger out on his brother again (he was a good kid really and he was sure Ludwig was the only family member he could actually tolerate being around). He heard the door softly shut and his brother try to maneuver around all the junk he'd throw on the floor, he knew his brother was probably looking at all the rubbish with disdain- he had always hated messes.

"… Bruder…" He heard his brother mutter, then went silent as he tried to rearrange his thoughts. Gilbert sighed the sudden feeling of guilt surging through him as he heard his brother sounding as miserable as he felt.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert sighed turning around to face his brother. "I… know it's not your fault… And I shouldn't have taken it out on you… Was angry was all…"

Ludwig sent him a half hearted smile showing he was fine and that he didn't blame his older brother, what only made the bruise forming on the side of his face all the more noticeable and made Gilbert feel ten times worse than he already felt.

"Ludwig! Oh my God! Your face!" He panicked as he ran over (crushing and breaking a few thing dumped onto the floor) and carefully looked at the slowly swelling bruise. "You got this when you fell didn't you? Wait! Of course you did! I'm such an awful brother! Why haven't you gone to see Mother about that? It's starting to swell and-"

"Bruder!" Ludwig called interrupting the frantic Gilbert. "If I went to Mother about this she would blame you… and you're already in a lot of trouble… I didn't want to make it any worse for you…"

"West…" Gilbert sighed running a hand through his silver locks and looked to the side a bit in the hopes of not having to stare right at the evidence that he was an awful brother. "Look you need to show her that so she can stop the swelling… You… you can say you accidently tripped if you don't want me to get in trouble… or you can tell the truth it was my fault after all and… and…"

He looked down, why did he have to be such an ass, especially with such a sweet brother?

"I'm sorry West… I'll make it up to you somehow… I didn't mean too… I… Oh god, I'm so bloody sorry Ludwig…" he muttered incoherently as his brother just stood in front of him watching as he tried his best not to break down into hysterics.

Ludwig looked sadly at his brother, he didn't blame Gilbert; his older brother had gone through a lot over the years. Their parents were abusive and Gilbert did every awful thing he could to keep their parents attention on him so they couldn't lash out at Ludwig. When they were younger Ludwig had just thought his brother was being a trouble maker for the fun of it, but as they grew up he noticed the cuts and bruises his brother hid and the way that when his parents even looked at the younger brother even slightly wrong the older would go and cut a credit card or smash a window.

"Bruder…" Ludwig wrapped one of his arms around his brother in half a hug (he knew his older brother hated being hugged by both arms, having a fear of being trapped). "Calm down… I don't blame you…"

Oh and how he wished Gilbert would believe those words… but he knew his older brother wouldn't listen… he knew his brother would blame his self and think he hated him… he knew his brother wouldn't forgive his self no matter how many times he apologised… and he knew right now how much his older brother hated his self… thinking he was becoming like his parents… abusive…

Arthur Kirkland found his self leaning against the back window of his Dad's car, one arm dangling outside holding his cigarette there so the smoke didn't float around the car, and his legs stretched out ever so dangerously close to the clutch, his foot threatening to hit it forward and change gears as it tapped along to the music that was blasting into one of his ears, his headphones only covering one ear so his Dad couldn't complain he was ignoring him (although he obviously was). The car was speeding down the highway at almost dangerous speeds as his Dad complained to him about his Ma, and the decisions she made without consulting anyone.

"I mean really!" His Dad shouted, as his anger rose so did the speed. "Deciding you have to go live with some French Bastards to learn _manners_ of all things!"

Arthur felt like commenting about the fact if he didn't slow down they probably wouldn't even get to those _French Bastards_ in one piece, but kept silent knowing his Dad would just be urged to go faster instead.

"And I swear that French Bastard is fucking your bloody bitch of a Mother!" His Dad was now gripping the steering wheel very tightly as if imagining strangling someone… someone French…

And again Arthur felt like commenting about how it wouldn't surprise him, but kept his thoughts to his self, there was no need to add fuel to his Dad's angry fire.

"You fuckin better not become a 'gentlemen'," his Dad took his hands off the steering wheel for a second to make imaginary speech marks, before just managing to put them back on the wheel in time to turn the next corner.

Arthur took a quick drag before blowing the smoke out of the window and tried to admire the night time sky that was passing them by far too quickly. He guessed at least he would end up getting away from his Dad's angry ramblings quicker… or not have to live with trying to become a gentleman at all, if they continued at this speed.

"And you better show that French Bastard whose boss, you hear me! And make his life a living hell; show him he can't take other people's wives! All the French are swine!" Yep his Dad was a character; Arthur found his self thinking as his Dad screamed different things for him to remember.

Arthur took one more drag from his cigarette before throwing it out the window, making sure it hit the car behind them, but not caring enough to see what reaction they threw back.

He had to question why his Dad was letting him go to these French bastards house if he thought they were as awful as he was making them out to be… but he knew why really, he wanted Arthur to ruin this French family's life, he wanted him to ruin their reputation; he wanted them to fail at turning him into a gentleman…

He turned the loud blaring music off and shoved the large headphones around his neck, they weren't helping him block out his Dad's anger and it wasn't calming him… or doing anything other than bursting an eardrum; he was almost at the French house already.

Sitting up slightly he grabbed hold of the top of the car and his seat as he kicked the clutch from 5th gear to 1st, making the tires constrict, causing the car to lurch suddenly into a slower pace as rubber and concrete met in a harsh form of friction. The sudden momentum change caused his Dad to quickly panic and hit the brakes. And the vehicle came to a rather anticlimactic stop.

Arthur opened the car door and kicked it shut, pulling his suitcase out of the open window.

"Well, Dad it's been fun, but I have some French people's lives to ruin, don't worry if the bill they send back with me is too large it's what _you_ wanted after all," and he headed towards the house that his Dad had almost passed and the house he was going to be spending the next year living in.

He heard some loud mutters about ungrateful punk kids who think they can do whatever they like as the car engine loudly revved and sped off.

"Fuck you too," Arthur muttered to his self; looking at the extremely white house in front of him. The garden… was filled with lilies and roses, with what he assumed was perfectly cut grass and with the perfectly little cute white fence with the flower designs running along them that wouldn't be able keep even a Chihuahua out, and the bloody perfectly perfect _everything_. He growled as he realised he wouldn't be able to egg this perfectly perfect house… he would've jumped on the opportunity if he wasn't going to be living there for a year.

He knocked the door loudly six times, and he did that three times laughing at the fact that if his Ma was there she would be panicking over it being the devil's number and begging him to pray for God to cleanse his soul. His Ma should probably panic over her own more than his, the woman could be painfully blind about her own life sometimes…

The door was shyly opened by a smaller boy, who Arthur thought if he was in a crowd of people would probably be forgotten about. He had light brown hair that was wavy with one strand standing up and was hugging his self as though he was scared of even the wind.

"Whose at the door Matthew?" An irritatingly French voice questioned, and Arthur found his self shoving past the absolutely terrified boy and towards that annoying voice.

"Who was meant to be arriving today Francis?" Arthur said as darkly and as sarcastically as he possibly could as he glared and the blonde wavy haired freak I front of him.

The blonde boy looked over at the English punk with utter disdain. His eyes' narrowing every time their gaze passed one of Arthur's many piercings, his face paled when he saw the green the British teen had added into his hair and he almost screamed when he saw the cuts and scars he had gained through a few knife fights he had had over the years.

"_Sacrebleu!_" The French teen screamed. "What _have _you done to yourself _Angleterre_?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed at his old nickname that the idiotic French teen had given him.

"I've been enjoying myself." He stated it simply and plainly and with such menace, almost as though he was daring Francis to risk saying anymore, which he quickly realised and changed the subject as quickly as he could.

"Well, _Angleterre mes parents_ are out on a date, so they told _moi_ to show you to your room!" Francis quickly herded Arthur to his room, stopping on the way to introduce his cousin (the boy who opened the front door for him) Matthew and explained how he was staying the night.

The room was… simple. A plain bed, a plain wardrobe, a plain desk and a dull lamp on it… All the wood in the room a bleach-like colour and the walls were a plain white as were the bed sheets and the curtains. After Francis had excused his self to check on Matthew who seemed to be slightly shaken (Arthur would say more likely scared shitless) he dumped his suitcase in the middle of the room and rummaged through throwing things this way and that.

Once he had the book he was reading in hand he stretched out across the floor, planning to read the night away (who would willingly sleep with that French bastard around anyway?) when he heard muffled speaking, that most definitely didn't belong to any French twat.

As the voices slowly got louder he turned and laid on one of his ears in the hope of blocking out the entire racket that seemed to be coming from the house next door. Of course try as he might the voices seemed to be getting frantic… He sighed, knowing there was only one way he was going to be able to concentrate on his book that night.

Getting up he looked out the window at whoever was making the noise to see two guys hugging. Resisting the urge to pull out a cigarette and smoke the stress away he slowly and quietly opened his window and as hard as he could threw his book at them.

"Can you keep your fuckin' gay love life to yourselves? Not EVERYONE wants to hear you bastards!" Arthur screamed when he saw the white haired man get hit by his book and they both jumped apart looking over at him in shock.

Arthur purposely ignored the bruises that were plainly visible of both of the teen's skin, it wasn't his business to get involved and for all he knew they may have just had a fist fight with each other or someone else, all he cared about at that moment was them shutting up and being quiet so he could read. The teen with the white hair and red eyes recovered quickly though and glared back over at him, while the tall blonde still seemed shell-shocked (Arthur guessed he could see sense in that, it wasn't every day someone just threw something at you while you were in, what assumed, your own house to get you to shut up).

"First we are brothers, and second who the hell do you think you are throwing stuff into other people's houses!" The albino quickly howled back clearly not amused (his brother just gaped in shock), but Arthur just grinned back.

"Incest isn't any better than being gay you know? I mean I'd rather have sex with a guy than my brother. And I'm Arthur Kirkland, the guy who just hit you across the head with a book, because you were interrupted my reading…" He paused then added. "Be a mate and throw it back over!"

The albino's eyes narrowed dangerously as he seemed to grab the nearest thing to him before hurling it over at Arthur, oh this was going to be one wonderful year, Arthur could just tell!

**Author's comments and all that jazz:**

So yes I shall warn you at the end: this story may contain gore, abuse, gay sex, punk! England, the awesome coupling of England and Prussia and swearing A LOT of swearing and general stuffs like that as the story plays out (only the swearing has been really bad in this chapter).

Another note here is I don't own Hetalia in any way whatsoever, because if I did we would've already come across Prussia and England's story and there would so be less, if any at all, romantic hints between England and America (not really a fan of those two together in that way)… Oh and Scotland, the Irelands and Wales would've been in the story since the beginning (I'm proudly English, Scottish, Irish AND Welsh after all)!

And now my actual comment. I'm so bloody happy to finally get an England and Prussia story going, there is simply not enough fans of the pairing and simply not enough fan fictions OR fan art! I've been thinking about it for a while now and couldn't get the gears turning properly or I'd like the story idea but like Prussia would have to come in half way through the story for it to work and that's not nearly enough EnglandxPrussia is it? But this story just came over me and was like… I need to write it now!

And then I started writing and when I read over for a quick check through to get rid of all the mistakes I could see, you don't know how happy I was to see how I was writing the story (I've been failing at writing recently and would be writing mainly speech and that's not really a story is it?)

But yes, I hope you enjoy this as much as I have while I was writing it. If you enjoy what I've done so far review, fav or alert and I'll try and keep the story alive and going (and maybe even finished before I start college I've got a couple weeks left after all). Well thank you for reading!


	2. The first day

**Chapter 2: The first day…**

Arthur waltzed down the stairs with only a simple pair of ripped red jeans on, one hand resting against his head; he felt his head hurting with the first signs of a headache. He blamed the albino next door for that, of course.

After his apparently offensive comment (I mean it wasn't like he was being rude with the incest comment, he was just stating his opinion, which was obviously not wanted) the albino kid decided to throw a lamp at his head, which sadly Arthur hadn't been prepared for, though he should have, thus the lamp hit the side of his head. Of course adding insult to injury (quite literally and figuratively) he didn't return his book to him, no matter how much he complained or threatened for him to give it back, and he did that for a majority of the night.

After being ignored for a few good hours he decided he'd try and get some sleep and just break into the albino's house the next morning to retrieve his book. Of course, the second he stripped down to his boxers and got comfy on the overly white bed (he decided there and then that he's stain it with tea or something to get some colour in the room), Francis's parents returned home- drunk, loud and very horny.

Arthur's first idea was to just ignore their VERY LOUD flirting and moaning, but of course Arthur had been the lucky person whose room was right next to theirs. So, he found his self stretched across the bed, eyes shut in the hopes of tricky his body into believing he was asleep until the early hours of morning (he was very rudely awoken from his five minutes of slumber by an excited Francis who was singing in French).

He was already very willing to rip his hair out and it technically wasn't even his first day there… it was only moving in day.

Rubbing his eyes in the hopes of no one realising the awful sleepless night he had gone through he strolled into the dining room where Francis was excitedly talking on the phone to god knows who, his parents were still flirting (no wonder Francis seemed to be getting more perverted as the years went by) and Matthew was quietly and anxiously eating away at what seemed to be pancakes.

Arthur gave everyone a quick glance over before he went over the kitchen picking up a couple of biscuits he could eat to stop his self from starving, before he walked out ignoring the sudden conversation change at the table about how much he had changed since they had last seen him, really they hadn't seen him in about five years did they still think he'd be the short idiot he was back then?

He walked back to his room putting some random black shirt on with a pair of boots (so he could escape quickly when he knew he could sneak over to his new next door neighbour's house when he knew the cost was clear). He took down the netting, opened the window wide, and slumped against it munching on biscuits… there was a high chance he was going to be there for quite awhile…

So about two hours later (half an hour after Francis's family had left to take Matthew back to his house) just when he was willing to give up, watching a house for that long was really boring and he found his self slowly going insane staying in the white surroundings, he saw the two brothers leave the house neither looking particularly happy, with two adults (he assumed they were his parents) following behind. He watched as they entered the car, the man with them telling everyone to be careful of his oh so precious car; they drove off.

Waiting roughly about a minute after they left, he didn't want them to quickly stop and return forgetting something, he rushed down the stairs and out the house, looking around to make sure the street was empty he snuck into the garden next door (they had a high fence as though trying to keep secrets in and intruders out and hey Arthur like playing the part of the intruder).

The grass was… flat. Everything seemed dull and boring and neat and… this was the kind of house he liked to throw paint against.

Arthur shook the thoughts of seeing the house as colourful as a rainbow and walked towards the albino's side of the house, the window was still luckily open! He went to the drainpipe that was nearby and started climbing up. It didn't take Arthur too long to climb into the albino's room (he had honestly done this a thousand times before to escape his own house and sneak back in).

His emerald eyes scanned the room. Everything was a mess… and there was no sign of his book anywhere. He brushed a hand through his hair in frustration, his eyes quickly scanning everywhere and slowly landing on the bed…

He had to quickly fight back the yawn that threatened to escape when his eyes fell on the bed. He cursed his self as his body suddenly felt very heavy and his mind tried to convince him he was tired… He wasn't tired he wasn't… ok he was and it was partly the idiotic albinos fault… which in theory meant the albino couldn't complain if he used his bed to make up for his lack of sleep… and if he woke up when he came back he could question the guy in person when his book was!

He reminded his self to give his self a pat on the back later for the ingenious thinking and leap into the bed without another thought.

Gilbert wasn't happy as they arrived back at their house and was ever so tempted to scratch at his Father's precious car for revenge. They were taken to the hospital to get their wounds checked over (and were threatened beforehand to not mention a word about the beating they got to receive them). They had given some obviously fake story about receiving the damage via a sibling argument that went over the top, and Gilbert knew; he bloody well KNEW that the hospital knew he was being beaten by his Father, but like always they pretended to believe the obviously fake story!

Gilbert threw the door open letting his brother in before slamming it in his Father's face and storming upstairs. He heard the door open behind him with some yelling probably directed at him so he just screamed a sting of random swear words back, before hiding in his room, hoping he'd be left alone for the evening.

He slumped back against his door. His room wasn't much of a sanctuary… but it seemed to be the only one he had, and even that seemed to be getting invaded. Thoughts from last night as the obnoxious teen next door… Arthur Kirkland, he was sure that was what the teen had said his name was, seemed like a bastard.

The bastard had sent threats over to him about his book till midnight and at first he screamed back, but just got annoyed, there was no way he wanted to associate with such an ass, especially if he did continue his Father would've probably burst in. He had decided he was going to destroy the book, for revenge for almost getting him in even more trouble.

When he was sure his Father nor Mother had followed after him in anger he pushed his self away from his door and looked around his room… of course that was when he noticed something in his bed and almost screamed out in surprise.

Cautiously heading towards his bed, he saw the lump move slightly showing blonde and green locks of hair and pierced ears and suddenly felt waves of anger crash over him. Why the bloody hell was Arthur Kirkland in his bed?

Storming over to his bed he threw back his covers to find the blonde in only his boxers, and he froze slightly out of shock.

"Who… in their right mind… sleeps in some stranger's bed… In only their boxers…?" he questioned his voice slightly louder than planned from shock, causing the blonde to stir awake.

Arthur moved side to side before his emerald eyes opened up slightly and blinked up at him.

"Albino kid…?" He groaned before putting a hand to his forehead and sat up. "Why are you here?"

Gilbert looked at the blonde and just stared. He stared for a few seconds wondering if he was being serious… there was no way he could really be serious about that… But looking at Arthur, he very well knew he was half asleep and meant every word he said.

"You're. In. My. Room." Gilbert pronounced each word very clearly and took a gap in between each word in the hopes that Arthur would understand quicker, the teen in questioned looked around the room before facing him.

"So I am," he yawned standing up without a care in the world that he wasn't in his own house, or that he was only in boxers or that Gilbert was slowly wondering if killing him was a legally okay idea.

"Book please," Arthur grinned as he walked towards Gilbert as though he owned the room they were in.

"Get changed and out of my room please?" Gilbert shot back, refusing to move as Arthur went closer to him, he wasn't intimidated by such actions (he put up with being beat of course he wasn't) and he definitely wasn't intimidated by a person shorter than him by a few centimetres.

"When I get my book back you can get rid of me," he grinned leaning into Gilbert's face, so their noses were touching.

Gilbert suddenly felt very awkward and from Arthur's playful eyes and grin he was pretty sure that was the plan, but Gilbert wasn't going to give in so he stood his ground before grinning back. Folding his arm and tilting his head slightly to the side in mock thought he replied as innocently as possible.

"Well sorry to say this, but I threw your book away, guess you'll just have to buy a new one." At that Arthur backed away as though he was stunned at the mere thought that someone would throw literature away without a second thought. He quickly shook the white faced look away and narrowed his eyes.

"You serious?" Arthur growled and Gilbert couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face.

"Yep, so get dressed and get lost, you're not exactly wanted here…" Gilbert pointed to the window (knowing full well that's how he got in, because it was the only place he could've gotten through). "We could get the police involved if not after all you _are_ trespassing."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, growled and wondered back over to the bed snatching his clothes up. He turned around shooting another glare at the albino and started putting his clothes on and Gilbert, no matter how much he knew he didn't like Arthur in any shape or form, had to admit the teen was definitely well toned… and he definitely had to admire the fact that he had his nipple pierced as well.

"Watching anymore will cost you two books, seeing as you already owe me one now," he looked up at Arthur's eyes that were daring him to disagree.

And as he opened his mouth to take up that dare he felt lips on his own and a tongue with metal through it trying to play with his. Red eyes widened in shock looking down at the grinning greens ones and just as he gathered enough sense to push him away, the punk was already skipping over to his window.

"Oh and don't get your hopes up, I was just stopping your protests with my mouth!" Arthur grinned over his shoulder before jumping out of the window.

He stood there for a few minutes just dumbstruck, he didn't care if the bastard had gotten safely out of his garden and back next door (and he didn't care about the fact if Arthur _did_ get caught he'd be the one to suffer). No, he was more looking forward to getting his revenge!

He looked over at the window opposite that he assumed was Arthur's room… it was wide open a perfect target… He looked over his shoulder at something and grinned. The best form of revenge EVER!

Arthur was snickering by the time he got to Francis's front door. The albino's face was priceless and even if he hadn't responded to the kiss it wasn't all that bad. He had also successfully managed to sneak back over to Francis's house as well (by jumping over the large fence); seeing as he was going to be living in the house for the next year he saw no problem in just barging into the building (not like he wasn't trespassing a second ago).

"_Angleterre_!" Was the shrill response he got as he entered and arms wrapped tightly around him. "I thought we had lost you!"

"I… was just looking around… see if anything was different…" he managed to choke out the lie, but with Francis holding his arms half around his neck and mouth, it was kind of hard.

"Now, now _Angleterre_, we can't have you running away before school even starts!" The French teen cheered happily, causing the punk to freeze.

"School…?" Francis nodded quickly. "But… I finished school… you should have as well!"

"But we're only 16, _Angleterre_!" Francis turned him around to they were eye to eye (though Francis had to squat down a bit so they were actually eye level). "We have another year left!"

"But… I FINISHED School!" Arthur shouted, and Francis pulled back slightly a finger tapping his chin (where a beard was starting to grow for the first time) before he clicked his fingers.

"_Angleterre_, _Angleterre_!" He laughed out. "You came from one of the cities that you can if you wish finish school at the age of 16, but here you have to legally stay until you're 17!" Arthur paled, but before he could comment Francis carried on.

"It's why we've been gone for so long, _Ma mere et mon pere_ were getting you a place at _moi_ school and we were getting you your uniform and all the other school equipment!" Francis pushed Arthur towards the stairs. "I put them in your room for you; go make sure they fit?"

Rushing up the steps two at time, he entered the room that was his for a year and saw the blue and white uniform sitting on his bed and he felt almost struck by horror- he thought he'd finally left the hell hole, also known as school and would never have to wear a uniform again… He walked over almost hypnotised and as he did he stood on a piece of paper.

Looking down he saw a folded paper aeroplane resting on the floor, the paper more yellowish than white and he picked it up he saw there was a bunch of typing spread along the page with something white splashed across it (slightly damp), unfolding the plane his eyes widened and he rushed over to the window.

"You bastard!" He screamed at the albino whose back was turned away from him and he was obviously snickering to his self.

In Arthur's hand was a page from his book that was supposedly thrown away, with a message for him tippexed.

_You Arthur Kirkland are a bastard and I hope you enjoy your book… or at least what's left of the last page!_

Arthur glared at the page throwing it on the nearby desk, before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, screwing it up the quickly scrawled message into a ball, he threw it with all his might at the white head of hair in the hope of hurting him (he guessed the worse he could do was leave a paper cut, but that would be good enough).

A few minutes later he got another message back.

_I DID throw your book away… I threw it on my floor! _

This time he DID hear the albino laughing and he gripped his head as hard as he could, he was going to school AGAIN, he a next door neighbour that he just now decided he hated AND he was living with a horny French family… Oh Arthur could just tell he was going to enjoy THIS year…

**Author's note:**

Well… I liked that (though I got a migraine half way through writing this so sorry if they are any really awful mistakes anywhere, I tried my best at getting rid of them though).

And as for that whole school thing I'll explain for those who don't know in England (where I live and where this story is set) education is legally set differently depending on what part of the country you come from (though they're trying to change it to 17/18 everywhere) so basically where I come from you can stay till you're 16 and then it's your choice to continue your education or not, but where my cousin comes from (they're more north than me) they legally have to stay until they're 17, so in this chapter Arthur's coming from a city where he's just finished his education and was going to go off and get a job because he couldn't stand staying in schools/colleges, etc. anymore, but thanks to his Ma he's been sent to a city where he's got to continue his education for another year.

There's a reason I did this that shall be found out as we go along, but I did want them to go to a school and I didn't want them to be 15 at the beginning of the story I wanted them to be 16 (but I wanted them to stay at school not college), so when my Nan was telling me about my cousin it reminded me of the whole different education throughout England and thus the story could continue on perfectly.

So now we need to make Arthur and Gilbert friends so we can get onto the PrussiaXEngland or EnglandxPrussia (who knows who will top) moments.

Anyways, thank you for reading leave a review, fav or whatever they encourage me oh so much I'll continue to update as fast as I can (next chapter SHOULD be longer no promises though).

Well I hope you enjoyed! ^^


	3. Burning

**Chapter 3: Burning!**

Gilbert didn't particularly feel like going to school that day. He clung to his stomach tightly, his Father yelling about something rather had hit his stomach and Gilbert was in far too much pain to care about an education- when did he care for one in the first place?

Gilbert groaned he had been in a rather good mood over the last few days, throwing Arthur's book back page by page was hilarious. Sometimes folding them up into different shapes and having a go at some origami, only to hear the blonde yell and groan in annoyance, especially when he couldn't figure out how to unfold the shape, had been of high amusement.

And the fact he was having a conversation with someone who wasn't pretending not too know about his abusive parents was highly refreshing. He groaned when he felt the pain build up again.

"Are you ok Gilbert?" he heard the whispered question from his old room, looking over he saw Ludwig looking at him, worry streaming through his blue eyes, the boy was only 13 and had to put up with all of this.

"I'm fine Ludwig," he smiles at his brother and straightens up, walking as though he's fine and he knows he has to go to school… but that doesn't mean he can't just skip lessons, he'll just hide…

As he opens the door to his room a loud and harsh scream from next door breaks his thoughts apart.

_Line-Break-How-Are-You-Enjoying-It-So-Far?_

"Bloody hell Antonio!" Arthur laughs, eyes swimming with amusement. "Don't you have a set of lungs on you?"

"You owe me an Armada!" The tanned boy screeches, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"An Armada?" Arthur tilts his head to the side why would he possibly owe Antonio one of them?

"You destroyed his collection of ships in a bottle the last time you visited," Francis snickers, as Antonio looks like he's close to tears and Arthur's tempted to follow the frog with the laughter but refrains… for now.

"Of yeah, I remember that!" Yes it did seem he owed Antonio.

But Arthur isn't going to agree with that and passes the Spanish boy (he was there to meet up with Francis not him after all) and starts his leisurely stroll to the school, hoping if he walks slow enough he'll miss the whole ordeal and then he can blame it on being new to the area (even if that was a blatant lie).

Sadly that's not how it works as he does eventually arrive at the accursed school a few minutes before the first bell rings. Going into the office he's met with by a short black haired boy who's looking side to side and seemed to want to be anywhere else by the office.

"Are… you Arthur Kirkland?" He asks his voice quiet and polite; Arthur can't quite manage to be sarcastic towards the boy, so he just nods.

"Ah!" The boy bows and Arthur hasn't got a clue of what he should really do in return, so just stands to the side awkwardly and hopes the boy isn't always this polite to people…

_Let's-Have-A-Time-Skip-Again-totally didn't rip off Time warp there, not, at, all!_

Arthur sighs; he's hiding from Francis and Antonio, who wouldn't stop annoying him. It's nearing the end of lunch and he's looking for some well hidden area so he could have a cigarette.

Kiku, the black haired Japanese boy from earlier, had given him a map of the school and his time table (which Francis's parents had ever so kindly chosen his subjects for him). The boy had taken him to his first lesson, which was thankfully English, and left him to his own affairs.

The lesson was a two hour one with the teacher basically telling them what they were going to be in for, for the year. Shakespeare, Shakespeare and guess what? More Shakespeare!

Romeo and Juliet, Much Ado about nothing and Macbeth- three classics.

An essay about each of them, another essay comparing two of them together and one more essay, a creative piece this time; throughout the whole lesson he sat next to a guy who was sleeping and the teacher didn't give a damn… oh he could tell he was going to like that lesson.

Then he had a twenty minute break which led him to an hour lesson of textiles… he wasn't amused. Sure he knew how to sew, knit and do embroidery, but that didn't mean he wanted the whole bloody world to know too.

Then he had an enjoyable hour lesson of music, where he did absolutely nothing. He leant back in his seat; feet stretched on the table and let some posh snobbish teen play the piano while he had some random brown haired girl take a lot of pictures of him. Weird.

Which led him too now. He needed a fag. And he needed one now.

"Arthur." He looks over to see his newly purchased next door neighbour.

"Gilbert." He acknowledges, then looks around and looks back to the albino. "You know where someone can have a fag?"

Gilbert looks at the blonde for a few minutes highly amused; Arthur's sure the white haired teen isn't going to say anything, but he points behind him into a corner Arthur almost missed.

"Teachers haven't got a clue," and the albinos walking off and Arthur can't figure out if he should feel appreciative for the help, or hit the teen for destroying good literature!

He shrugs and goes along the path, leading him to a secluded area surrounded by fences with vines running along them all. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he takes in a deep breath and exhales. And he swears he can feel the stress physically leaving him.

He hasn't got many cigarettes left, he duly notes, he also notes he's not in a part of the country where he can ask someone to go and buy him some… he doesn't have fake ID, and he very much doubts Francis's parents would be willing to buy him some. He growls lightly, he'd have to figure something out he couldn't last a year without them…

He takes a few more drags before he looks at his timetable… Cooking… Oh this was going to end well…

_And-A-Small-Break-here…_

Gilbert was practically laughing his ass off by the time he got back home, an annoyed looking Ludwig trudging along. The teen is glad he went in to school after all. And he was already figuring out what to write to Arthur as thanks for that.

The only sentence that clearly came to mind was:

_So, I heard you almost burnt the school to the ground!_

**A/N: **_and I believe that's a nice way to end it. Sorry this chapter isn't too good… it was originally going to be very detailed, but when I tried to do so I kept ruining the chapter(this is the tenth time I've rewritten it!) and then I realised I made a mistake in the plot line and had to rewrite the bloody thing… _

_*Sighs* But we shall get a better chapter next time with some actual PrussiaxEngland/ EnglandxPrussia relationship going on and seeing as you've had to wait a long time for this I shall tell you the next chapter shall have Arthur's first "Gentlemanly lesson" like it's going to do him any good XD_

_Again sorry for the wait guys, you're amazing and I love you all (And I've decided to do that thing that if the story DOES happen to get to 50 reviews the 50__th__ reviewers shall get a request written for them!) The next chapter will be out faster I promise, thank you for sticking around… if you have –shifty eyes- Bye for now!_


	4. Allies

**Chapter 4: Allies! **

Arthur had been there for a month, he duly noted, slumped down at the desk, the thing covered in the notes he received from Gilbert through their silly little war. Throughout the whole time he had learnt that the apple definitely didn't fall far from the tree, as Francis was just as perverted as his Father, who hadn't seemed too bothered with whatever Arthur had actually done so far.

He and Gilbert had become sort-of-friends, or as the albino had called them "allies". Arthur smiled lightly as he looked down at the messages.

The older messages from his first week at school had been dealing with Gilbert sending mocking messages about Arthur and his suspension (which Arthur had thought was totally unfair to put on him, but it was only for a week so he wasn't too fussed).

Then he came back to be bombarded with homework, his teachers were not happy that he hadn't done any (hey, how was it HIS fault when they had suspended him) and his Cooking teacher kept an eye on him and took over for most of his cooking for him. So, Arthur did the most logical thing to do in this situation and slowly started to skip lessons; he went hiding in the area that the stupid Albino kid had shown him.

The first few days of hiding were uneventful, and Arthur found his self smoking the last of his cigarettes and that was when he bumped into Gilbert. Arthur was irritable and cold so when Gilbert sent him a few mocking words it wasn't Arthur's fault that he had punched the boy only to be hit back and the two fell into a full out fight.

The two of them had fallen into doing that for the next few days, just all the stress and anger pouring out into fighting, and for those few days the only messages sent were mocking ones, if they even cared to send the odd message.

It was after the fifth day of insults, punches and an odd kick being sent to each other that the two found their selves face to face with each other, bruised, battered and laughing so much that Arthur's bruised stomach hurt more than usual.

"You look ridiculous!" He had laughed at the albino.

"You're one to speak Kirkland!" And they had fallen into more fits of laughter, tears slipping through.

And their _alliance_ had only grown since then (especially as the albino had some sort of supply of cigarettes he could borrow). The messages slowly turning to ones that were filled with laughter and enjoyment and Arthur could almost say that living with the Bonnefoy had been one of his Mother's brighter ideas.

"Arthur!" He heard the French drawl from Francis and turned around to see the grinning blonde and a rather annoyed looking Antonio behind him.

"What?" He questioned, one arm thrown behind the chair as he leant back, eyebrow raised in question.

"We're going to teach you the ways of etiquette, chivalrous and l'amour!"

… Yes this might have been one of his Mother's brighter ideas… but… maybe not…

_Switching-Point!_

Gilbert lay on his bed, the left side of his face swelling… so telling his Father he's a douche was probably not the best way to persuade him to start giving him pocket money… But the man was!

Gilbert sighed, maybe he would get a job… he shook his head, no… no one would let him work for them and his Father would probably stop them if he DID find a place to work. And it's not like getting the money was important in any way possible.

So what if he and Arthur were becoming friends… so what if he technically owed the guy a book (it was not two as the blonde had said!) so what! He was too awesome to owe the guy anything… and he wasn't worried that Arthur might be his only friend… that he might leave if he didn't get it back… though the blonde might only be hanging out with him so that he could get the book off of him…

But… the blonde never mentioned the book throughout all the hanging out they had done. They were becoming friends… But… maybe not…

But… but… Gilbert didn't care! He was used to being alone!

It was better being on his own anyway!

_Line-Space!_

"No."

"Ah, ah, ah, it is not your decision Arthur," the annoyingly French voice chimed.

"I refuse, frog."

"You have to Arturo," the Spaniard smirked slightly at the growl he received from calling Arthur by such a name.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd enjoy this Anthony." The Brit glared at the brunette, the two of them had not gotten along at all since they had re-met each other. Break one little ship in a bottle as a child and receive a long lasting grudge… It wasn't even a GOOD ship in a bottle (saying that in his defence had only made matters worse).

"Oh, I don't, but I'm sure you'll hate this more and I'll take such enjoyment from your anguish."

"I am NOT learning to dance from this Spaniard, Francis!" The blonde in question, watched in amusement, as he looked between his best friends (Arthur was NOT his friend, no matter what the frog said).

"…" Francis hummed lightly. "Well, I could always teach you, but I expect compensation…" Arthur blanched slightly.

"Why do I even NEED to learn to dance?"

"Because, it's gentlemanly!" Francis cheered. "Every gentleman knows how to dance… and dance well."

"Well, I'm NOT a gentleman!" And that's when the Brit ran, from the protection of his room and to the only other slightly safe place he had… Gilbert's…

_Skipping-We-Be-Skipping!_

Gilbert had been lying down on his bed when Arthur had entered his room, through his window without warning.

"You know you should probably sort all this mess up, you're going to end up destroying tones of stuff," the blonde commented lightly as he looked around.

"What are you even doing in here?"

"Well, Francis and Anthony are attacking me, so…" He looked expectantly at the albino.

"You are not staying in my room."

"Of course not," The Brit stated flopping down next to the albino on the bed.

"Seriously Arthur."

"But, Gilbert…" The blonde whined, nudging the albino's side. "We have an alliance don't we?"

The albino stayed silent at this for a bit; Arthur looked over at Gilbert expectantly until he sighed.

"Fine you can stay the night…" He decided and regretted almost immediately when he was shoved off the bed a second later, a grinning face looked at him over the side of the bed.

"You have to be a brilliant host and give me the bed of course!"

Gilbert looked up and sighed…

"Of course…"

Maybe being on his own was truly the better option here after all…

**A/N: **_Alright sorry there was no update for AGES, and there may not be one for a couple more weeks, because I was attacked by coursework from all subjects. I updated this little filler like chapter to let you know that, but I am determined to finish this story by the end of the year, so a month left!_

_Alright! Updates WILL start up properly soon as the holidays come and then I can attack you with a chapter everyday till the story is finished, until then the little filler, with Arthur being an ass will have to do (cause hey let's face British Empire, Pirate England and punk England all have that badassery down!)_

_Oh and if I haven't replied to comments sorry about that will start commenting properly from now on! Thank you for dealing with my general awfulness at updating this story while real life has been evil and if you've been enjoying the story I hope you continue to do so!_

_Until next time!_


	5. My Phone!

**A small Authors note (there'll be a proper one at the end): **There should be words on this page… Give me an hour max and there shall be! Let the story continue!

**Part 5: My phone!**

When he woke up to no noise, he was eloquently surprised. When he woke up on sheets that were very much not white, he knew something was particularly wrong. When he opened his eyes to find a very messy room, he had to wander if he was back at his own house. When he rolled over to see Gilbert sleeping on the floor, he had to curse his wishful thinking. Of course he came over to Gilbert's to avoid those idiots at his house.

He sighed, getting out of bed and moving over to the floor and poked the teen on the floor.

"Oi."

"Leave me alone…" He heard a muttered mumble from the albino on the floor.

Arthur stood up, if that was how the albino wanted it, well he could give him that, right?

_A-Page-Break-Already?_

"Brother." There was a loud knock on the door.

Gilbert groaned, waking up with his face on the floor… Why was he on the floor again..? He got up quickly; right Arthur had stayed over and… He looked to his bed to find no one there, just as his door was opened. His Mother stood there, with Ludwig awkwardly behind her.

"Get up… dear," she muttered and gave the room a quick glance. "And you need to tidy this mess up later…"

She left the room, Ludwig standing there looking extremely awkward. And Gilbert silently insulted her "mother-like" attitude that only surfaced when she wanted them to do something for her.

"And remember to shut your window! It's getting chilly!"

Gilbert cursed, slamming the window shut, not before noticing a certain blonde in his room opposite with two people Gilbert was entirely familiar with…

_This-Chapter-Might-End-Up-Short-Damn-It!_

"You can't just stay outside the whole night!" Francis cried into Arthur's shoulder and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really Francis I just got a similar rant from your Mum," the blonde sighed trying to move around the room, but a clinging Frenchman stopping him.

"Don't you have a phone _Arturo_?" the blonde froze… where was his phone…?

Pushing Francis off his self, he unzipped his bag and started rummaging through it… only to find nothing.

"Oh God…" He checked through again… and again. And his phone wasn't… anywhere. "For the love of God!" He groaned.

"What's the matter, Arturo?" The Spaniard in question asked, leaned over him, glancing at his possessions, while sending the blonde a mocking look.

"I left my phone at home…" He growled, leaning back slightly, so he could look at Antonio without straining his neck.

"And you only realised?" The brunette laughed; Arthur looked elsewhere, trying to destroy the feeling of wanting to kill him.

"I could always get my Mum to go back and get it for you…" Francis offered; popping up over Arthur's other shoulder. "Of course you'll have to listen to us…"

And Arthur was sure he was going to regret his decision, but he knew now he remembered his phone, he wasn't going to be able to live without it…

_And-Sadly-That's-All-I-Can-Give-You-Today!_

**A/N: **so basically life isn't too good right now, but everything's getting better so I SHOULD be able to update at least once a week and get this story finished soon. Sorry for the really… really short chapter, but I just wanted to get a chapter up so I'm not leaving everyone hanging. Because this story is apparently popular…

You see I checked the stats of my stories and for this story I have: 42 favs, 71 alerts (then I also have people who have me on author alerts, so this update's being sent to A LOT of people) and I have 37 reviews! So, I needed to update something even if it was little for now, but you'll get a proper update sometime after Wednesday probably (big coursework deadline that day, then I'm free from deadlines for a bit!)

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this little chapter and I hope you forgive me for the horrible updates this story gets, but its like cursed with bad real life things!

OH! And more Gilbert and Arthur interactions next time and a little bit of BFT drama among other stuff!


End file.
